


chills of the past

by whiterubys



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Shirogane Naoto, Other, Trans Shirogane Naoto, Trauma, naoto uses he/they pronouns, the kids talk about their trauma bc they need to, this fic is all they, this is basically just flangst lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiterubys/pseuds/whiterubys
Summary: Naoto and Kanji talk through old ghosts that haunt them.
Relationships: Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Kudos: 14
Collections: pun's secret santa 2020





	chills of the past

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 of pun gifts hehe hope u like it pun :)
> 
> if yall didnt see in the tags, naoto uses they/he pronouns but in this fic its pretty much just they/them !

Naoto woke when the cold began to seep into their skin. They shivered, pulling the blankets higher up on their chest and curling in on themself. The rain poured lightly onto the window next to them, pulling them further out of sleep and only intensifying the cold. Reaching out for Kanji, they slipped an eye open when the spot next to them was warm, but empty. “Kanji?”

Naoto felt the bed lurch from where he was sitting at the foot of the bed, evidently startled. “Jesus, Naoto. I thought you were asleep.”

“I was,” Naoto said, sitting up but keeping the blanket wound tightly around themself. They started to ask what was wrong, then they took a side glance at the clock. Coupled with the rain outside…

_ Oh. _

“Kanji…”

“I know it’s dumb,” Kanji said with a sigh, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. “It just… it scares me sometimes, y’know? I know that world is gone, but I’m always scared that one night I’ll see someone on the TV. And I won’t be able to do anything about it this time.”

Kanji stopped talking, but Naoto sensed that he had more to say, so they remained silent. “That night I saw you on the TV… I was scared, Naoto. I barely knew you back then, but I was scared for you. Scared we wouldn’t be able to save you.”

“But you did,” Naoto said, crawling out of the covers and ignoring the chill that went down their spine. They wrapped their arms around Kanji from behind and rested their chin on his shoulder. “See? I’m right here. And no one is going to show up on the Midnight Channel again.”

“I know.” Kanji reached up and touched Naoto’s arm, and they shivered from the icy touch of his fingertips. “I just can’t get it out of my head. I don’t remember being kidnapped, but… God, I was so scared that entire time I was in there. I acted tough, but I was terrified. I can’t even imagine what it was like for you.” Naoto leaned their head against Kanji’s, and he continued, “And… I don’t want that to ever happen to you again.”

Naoto let a small smile curve their lips. “My hero.”

“Ugh, you make it sound so embarrassing. It’s not like that.”

They laughed, tugging on Kanji’s shoulder. “Come on, you’re freezing.”

The two fell back into bed together, Kanji pulling Naoto close. They were content to bury their face in his bare chest, wrapping an arm around his waist. Kanji shivered.

“How long were you sitting up, exactly?”

“...I dunno. Long enough to get cold, I guess.”

“Hey, Kanji?” Naoto said, looking up at him the best they could at their angle. “Next time, you can wake me up, too. I’ll watch with you until midnight passes.”

Kanji brushed a light kiss on top of their head. “When did you become such a sap?”

Naoto let out a happy sigh. “I don’t know. But I’m okay with it, so long as you are.”

“‘Course.”

The warmth seeped back into Naoto’s body, and midnight ticked past, quiet as ever.


End file.
